bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Los Pecadores
Los Pecadores ( ロス ペカドレス, Rosu Pekadoresu; Spanish for The Sinners; 罪の騎士, Literally Knights of Sin) are a group of powerful beings who currently control and direct the newly formed Nueva Espada with the task of eliminating the Shinigami and bringing about the total collapse of the dimensional barriers that exist between Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and Hell itself. They serve as the main antagonists within the War of Souls Arc and the main rivals to the Gotei 13. Overview While the origins of Los Pecadores remain a mystery, their names are derived from the Seven Deadly Sins. Although they possess the same abilities of an Arrancar, even accessing their hollow form through Resurrección, they possess no remnants of their hollow mask. This hints at the possibility that Los Pecadores may be something different from a traditional hollow and the hint of an entirely brand new species to surface. Their roles within the War of Souls Arc are that they serve as the commanding officers of the newly formed Espada, possessing superior combat ability and higher levels of power to that of even Vasto Lordes. While the Espada are organized by their number, Los Pecadores aren't put into any ranking system. Instead, each is given a title named after the sin they represented. Also, although the Espada can act independently from one another, they ultimately follow any and all orders given by Los Pecadores, or face punishment, and even elimination. Currently, there are only 4 active members within Los Pecadores, with the other 3 known to be deceased by yet unknown reasons. Appearance Each Pecador appears differenly and have no set uniforms. As opposed to the Espada, Los Pecadores generally where something that matches their personality or life they had when they were human. Their appearance is more along the lines of the Visoreds. The most noticable aspect of a Pecador's appearance is that they have no remnants of their hollow masks, nor a hollow hole. Personality Traits & Mindsets Each Pecador represents one of seven deadly sins, therefore, they act accordingly to the sin they represent. This helps define their individuality amongst their ranks. For instance, Leo Grande is the representation of Pride, which in turn makes him very arrogant and overconfident, and showing great pride in his abilities. Ardent Zorn is the representation of Wrath, and therefore expresses moments of extreme rage when irritated or confronted. Los Pecadores do share some personality traits with Arrancars, such as being generally cold, overconfident, ambitious, ruthless, egotistical, brutal, arrogant and/or relentless. This may be due to their Hollow side being the dominant race within their genetic makeup. Current Pecadores History Theories circulatingare that Los Pecadores were once humans, who held on to their humanity and memories by latching on to a sin they embodied, thus allowing their personalities to remain the dominant trait. When they passed away in the world of the living, they traveled to Hell, where they remained as punishment for their sins. But when the Catostrophe hit, and souls flooded in the Soul World, the barriers between all dimensions began to weaken from the strain, resulting in cracks. La Lugar One such crack in the dimensional barrier between Hueco Mundo and Hell is La Lugar ( Spanish for "The Place" ) It is the term Los Pecadores use to describe where they were "born". Not much is known about La Lugar, but Leo Grande described it as "a place of complete darkness, where light cannot enter." It appears as a massive cave opening, where a wall of black liquid serves as a door of sorts. The liquid is said to be a primordial energy that twists souls into hollows, but because it shares a connection with Hell, it also pulls souls residing in that plane through it like a black hole. These souls are broken down into a form of dark enery that's pooled together, creating a new breed that is part Hollow, part Togabito. This grants them the ability to wield hollow powers while not possessing a hollow hole. This species took on the name Los Pecadores, which represents a Togabito with Hollow influence. It is not completely definitive how this process works, or even came to be, but the resulting Pecadores are a fierce group with immense power. Once Los Pecadores had established themselves within Hueco Mundo, they began building machines around La Lugar to siphon energy to create new Arrancar, who would be used for the Espada and Fraccion, as well as fuel "La Máquina" (Spanish for "The Machine"). It is currently unknown what purpose La Máquina serves, but considering the level of power Los Pecadores wields, it can be safely assumed that it is a threat to Soul Society. Exclusive Powers & Techniques Cero Variation '- Los Pecadores each have a distinct Cero that they can use at any time. Their qualities differ in color, intensity and effect. *'Cero Salvajes (野生虚閃, Spanish for Wild Cero) Leo Grande's unique Cero. Leo raises his arm straight above his head, with his hand open. A bright yellow ball of energy forms just above his palm. He then unleashes a powerful barrage of Ceros simultaneously in all directions. The speed and number of Ceros fired can make this attack difficult to avoid or take cover from. The resulting damage to his immediate surroundings is utterly devastating. *'Cero Volcán' (野生火山, Spanish for Volcano Cero) Ardent Zorn's unique Cero. By punching the ground, Ardent can cause a orange/red hued Cero to erupt from underneath his opponent's feet. The size of the diameter is roughly 100 feet, making it difficult to dodge if the blast was directly underneath. The range of this attack is unknown. *'Cero Cazador' (野生カザド, Spanish for Hunter Cero) Ivan Frederixe's unique Cero. Holding out his hand, Ivan creates a purple ball of energy at his fingertips. Five beams will launch out from the ball of energy directly at his opponent. It's unique ability is that the beams will stretch and bend in any direction until it reaches its target. This allows the Cero to avoid obstacles and follow its target no matter where they move. Ivan typically splits the beams to attack from all sides and close in on his target. Trivia Coming Soon.